


The Bodies and Chocolate中文注意

by FuTouBing



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuTouBing/pseuds/FuTouBing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在巧克力泳池趴Eggsy失手殺了目標，於是Harry和Eggsy只好在泡著屍體的巧克力池裡做愛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodies and Chocolate中文注意

**Author's Note:**

> \- Harry/Eggsy 斜線分攻受!
> 
> \- 第一次寫KM就是純肉，如有Bug請海涵
> 
> \- 基本上是PWP
> 
> \- 可能OOC注意
> 
> \- 屍體有、鼻血有、奇怪的東西(?)有，請小心避雷

Eggsy站在泳池邊，看著一旁全身沾滿咖啡色液體的女人。還看得出她生前身材窈窕、而且五官精緻，但她現在只是座面目猙獰的深色雕像。

他的心情很複雜，那是一種，失措、懊悔、哀傷、抑鬱、悲劇又喜感的情緒──不，那才不是什麼稀便。

半小時前Galahad混入這個巧克力泳池趴，為了接近他的目標毒梟小姐。所謂的巧克力泳池趴並不是泳池加巧克力那麼簡單，而是泳池水加上巧克力醬──如此詭異。

當Galahad腦子裡還想著這麼熱愛巧克力──請注意是50%的超甜品──的年輕女士竟然能把身材維持得那麼好、還有這位小姐一定是個100%的美國人，他已經提前結束毒梟小姐的派對、經歷了一場打鬥、然後失手把目標推入池子裡。正確地說，是她的保鑣把她撞下去的。

她在滿池巧克力裡滅頂時，如果說Eggsy沒有嚇到絕對是騙人的，可憐的毒梟連尖叫都來不及。但Galahad忙著應付死不完的敵人，他們怎麼不救救自己的老大!

最終，變成現在這個情況。

年輕女士的雕像浮在池面上，朝向空氣的那一邊表面已經變成固體巧克力，Eggsy的背部和下半身也是相同狀態。

──對，他剛剛確實泡進去了，以至於他現在只想滾回家沖澡而不是撿起地上那不知道還能不能用的耳機。天知道它是怎麼掉的。也因為這樣，他錯過了某個重要的訊息。

Eggsy拉了拉泳褲褲頭，確認他的小夥伴沒有遭殃。謝天謝地它還很好。

"你殺了目標。"突然出現的聲音讓Eggsy嚇了一跳，泳褲的鬆緊帶重重打在他的下腹，他吃痛的"噢"了一聲。

"呃，H-Harry?"

"你應該留她活口，Eggsy。"穿著西裝的男人從黑暗中走出，跨過幾具屍體卻像走過石板路一樣紳士。

"那是個意外──嘿，我不知道你要來?"

Harry看向地上的耳機，確認Eggsy也跟著他移動視線後才嘆了口氣，"你不該因為不習慣就把它棄如敝屣，這種場合不適合戴著眼鏡。"

"這也是個意外...呃!"Eggsy沒有完成他的句子，因為他該死的看到Harry開始脫他該死的西裝。上帝啊，Eggsy嚥下一口口水。

Harry修長的手指鬆開他的寬領帶，Eggsy的瞳孔就這麼追著那雙該死性感的手，然後它們摸到了腰帶頭。

"操。"Eggsy沒能阻止這個單音從他嘴裡擠出，他興奮了。

他的勃起讓泳褲外凝固的巧克力掉了幾片下來。Harry發出輕笑，故意盯著Eggsy隆起的褲子看，才繼續他的動作。看到他四角褲的那一刻，Eggsy發誓他幾乎想在Harry面前該死的手淫。

Harry的手按上Eggsy的肩膀，低頭湊近他的耳朵，"坐下，Eggsy。"

Eggsy被他吐出的氣息弄得打顫，但還是嫌棄地睨著那一池巧克力醬，"這是懲罰嗎?"

"是，它是。"聽到男人毫不猶豫的回答後Eggsy不甘願地照做。坐在泳池邊緣把腳伸進池裡，像破冰一樣踏碎表面的固體薄片。他不能確定自己心底是不是有一絲興奮或期待──好吧，他很清楚自己超期待的。但Harry接下來的舉動把Eggsy嚇得罵了一連串髒話。

他泡進池子裡。

"幹!Harry你瘋了!那邊還漂著一具他媽的屍體!呃、操!"Harry沒有理會Eggsy或著一旁的小姐，拉下Eggsy的泳褲含上他的陰莖。

"哦、幹..."Eggsy抬起左手，到一半卻又不知道該抓住哪裡好，停在半空中虛握著什麼，最後他還是把手指插入那該死迷人的金髮，隨著男人一上一下的動作移動。

沾滿巧克力──現在是屍水巧克力──的手指隔著泳褲玩弄Eggsy的陰囊，但他根本沒空覺得噁心。Harry的技巧太他媽的好，這已經不是他第一次知道了，再加上跟著Harry的進出被帶上來的濃稠巧克力，太過甜膩的液體給他的龜頭還有會陰部分帶來輕微的刺痛──正好刺激快感的那種。

"唔...操、H-Harry..."Eggsy收緊手指，這個動作拉扯了Harry的髮根，還讓他自己看起來像個強迫學生給自己舔陰的女教師。

Harry讓Eggsy退出他的嘴巴，輕輕握住他的手，"Eggsy，放鬆。"他可不想被自己的學生這麼抓成禿頭，應該說，誰都不會想的，就算是泡在屍水巧克力裡的英倫紳士。

"操他的、Harry...哈、這太、太噁了..."

Harry抓著Eggsy的手圈上他的陰莖，他可以感覺到自己那小夥伴上男人的唾液、還有和它混在一起的淋醬，有些甚至從他指縫間鑽出，在他和Harry雙手的中間流動。

...這醬沒有泡過屍體、這醬沒有泡過屍體...Harry包覆著他的手開始撸動的時候，Eggsy只能在腦袋裡不停催眠自己。

操，這個給他帶來前所未有快感的東西成份裡才沒有女人的遺體!

Eggsy覺得他的陰囊發燙、陰莖脹得難受。Harry離開他的手，整隻手掌包住Eggsy的龜頭，用帶繭的手心摩擦它的頂端。

"哦...幹!"這次Harry帶給他的東西太刺激了，不過是去了趟美國!幹，一定是因為這樣他才想用巧克力玩。還有這位美國毒梟留下來的滿池淋醬也有罪。他媽的，怎麼全是美國!

Eggsy加快手上的速度。Harry還在用拇指搓著他的龜頭，不時用指腹輕壓馬眼。他將頭向後仰，從側面可以清楚看見他的喉結滾動。

"哈...哈..."Eggsy睜開眼睛，它們被一層水霧覆蓋。他看到天上不多的星星、泳池邊的椰子樹葉被風吹動，還有...──幾個站在樹旁的高大男人。

"幹!"Eggsy和其中一個對上眼的瞬間，突然下體一熱，就這麼射在Harry手上。

"幹..."他把雙手撐在身後喘氣，"幹幹幹..."年輕的Galahad在心底發誓以後一定把每一具屍體好好放平。

"你是第一個被自己的傑作嚇到興奮的圓桌騎士，Galahad。"Harry的語氣帶著濃濃的嘲笑和戲弄。該死的，那個該死性感的微笑害Eggsy差點又硬起來，他才剛射過啊!

Harry沾著巧克力和精液的手在Eggsy的大腿來回移動，上面已經硬掉的食物因為摩擦又變回液體。

"Harry...Harry、操我。"Eggsy用雙腿纏住Harry浸在巧克力裡的身體。

"你說什麼?我沒聽清楚。"幹。Eggsy想。Harry又露出那個紳士得要命的表情，臉上分明寫著:我聽見了。

他笑了起來，前傾身體用額頭抵著Harry的額頭，雙手捧在他的耳朵後方。然後咬上Harry的下唇，輕輕扯著它，"...Harry，求你操我。"他用像是從石縫間鑽出的氣音說，溫熱的氣息吐在Harry的嘴唇上。

"You igniting boy."

Harry拉扯Eggsy的雙腿，讓他滑進泳池裡，一些巧克力被濺起沾到兩人臉上。Harry湊近他的臉，用舌頭舔去沿著他臉頰滑下的液體，一路舔到他的鬢髮。他的舌頭滑進Eggsy的耳朵，用舌尖描繪他的耳廓，然後舔上他的耳垂。

他用牙齒咬著Eggsy的耳垂、時輕時重，慢條斯理的鼻息噴在濕潤的耳廓上。這讓Eggsy根本沒辦法像他一樣"慢條斯理"。

"哈、哈..."來自脖頸的騷亂源讓Eggsy又硬了起來，他的手在池面底下搜尋式的撫摸著Harry的身體。他注意到眼前這個男人也已經和他一樣硬了。他將身體稍微前挺，用手包住兩人的陰莖摩擦。

突然Harry離開他的頸間，幾乎不費力地把Eggsy翻身，Eggsy還是及時伸手抵住才沒有讓胸膛直接撞上泳池邊的直角。

"嘿!Ha-呃!"Eggsy的抗議被硬生生打斷，因為身後的男人毫無預警的插入他的後穴。儘管做過不少次，Eggsy還是覺得他的腸道被弄出傷口了，而且血還在泊泊流出、繞上Harry的陰莖。

沒等Eggsy適應太久，Harry開始抽插。他幾乎有辦法想像Harry的陰莖拔出他體內時、血水和巧克力醬混在一起的樣子。

操，巧克力醬。

Eggsy完全可以感覺到那些東西，隨著Harry的進出或多或少灌進他身體的半液體。那些巧克力，50%的甜食，在他的腸道裡流動，經過每一個撕裂傷口都留下永久的刺激性疼痛。Eggsy甚至覺得有些巧克力從傷口跑進了他的血管裡。

在巧克力裡做愛絕不像在清水裡做，它痛多了。

Eggsy用雙手扶著泳池邊緣、把額頭靠在手臂上承受那些一前一後的碰撞。他沒有睜開眼睛，應該說，他不敢睜開眼睛。池子裡的巧克力被Harry激烈的動作引起大幅的波動，一下一下打在Eggsy臉上。

現在他覺得自己的鼻孔裡都是巧克力，又甜又膩的味道讓他幾乎要流鼻血，而事實上他也快了。

Harry從後面抓著Eggsy的腰，長繭的手指滑過他的肌肉線條，有時碰觸他的陰莖，讓Eggsy打個哆嗦卻不給他想要的。

Eggsy看到自己的鼻血從鼻尖低落池面，過了很久還沒完全化開。他不知道這究竟是因為鼻腔裡的巧克力醬還是Harry吐在他後頸的粗重呼吸。

Harry的頭湊在Eggsy的脖子邊，嘴巴喘著氣同時嗅著Eggsy的味道。他簡直像一隻動物──野生，但帶有一丁點平常的紳士。

幹。Eggsy慌忙閉上眼睛的同時在心裡連續罵了五次這個音節。他的眼睛進巧克力了。這種痛是眼睛進過水的人也完全不能體會的，但也不像進了海水，反而像...操，Eggsy不想深究這到底是什麼感覺，他唯一知道的是他快要痛瞎了。

Eggsy的汗水和鼻血向下滴著，Harry因激烈運動生出的汗也灑在Eggsy的背上，他的頭髮幾乎全濕，一些髮絲黏在他臉上和額頭上，和平常的形象簡直是兩個不同世界的兩個不同人種。

不知道什麼時候Eggsy身後的那些痛楚變成快感，但管他的什麼時候，這些快感已經把他推向高潮，足夠他射四、五次。這期間Harry也在他的體內發洩了幾次。

血加精液加巧克力。真是太讚了。

"H-Harry!"Eggsy發出呻吟，在Harry又射了一發之後趴倒在泳池邊。Harry喘著粗氣退出Eggsy，走到Eggsy身邊用手撫摸他的背部、還有被操得發紅的臀部，低下頭親吻Eggsy滿是汗水和巧克力的鬢角。

Eggsy花了一點時間才找回他的呼吸頻率，也才終於有餘力瞪向Harry表達他的不滿。

他還感覺得到那些在他腸道裡的精液和淋醬，撕裂傷口的刺痛也還在。重點是，他媽的，這種東西究竟該怎麼清，稍微設想一下應該就能得出這不是能完全清理乾淨的狀況。

操。

"...操，Harry，要是我因為這樣腹瀉，我一定讓你吃我的屎。"

但Harry卻笑了出來，露出他先前那個紳士地讓Eggsy勃起的笑容，"那裡面會有我精液的味道嗎?"

"...操你妹的。"

 

\- End

當Eggsy回頭看見漂來撞上他腰窩的毒梟小姐，他趴在Harry身上乾嘔了將近十分鐘。


End file.
